Little Orchard
by The Oil Siren
Summary: Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida. [En Progreso. Logyn. Argumento basado -en ciertos puntos- en Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brönte].
1. Capítulo 1: El Sendero Brumoso

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

* * *

**Capítulo Primero: **El Sendero Brumoso

Ya casi no sentía sus mejillas por culpa del frío inhumano que hacía en ese paraje alejado de la mano de Dios. Nunca, en su corta vida, había sufrido un frío como aquel. Te calaba los huesos y se filtraba en tus órganos, congelándote poco a poco. Porqué aceptó dicho trabajo en un casoplón medio derruido por el tiempo era una incógnita incluso para ella, pero no podía empezar a rechazar ofertas a tan corta edad. Había conseguido salir de la escuela con un trabajo decente, de lo que ella buscaba, tendría que estar más agradecida.

Sería la tutora de una joven niña llamada Hela. No sabía mucho más aparte de eso. La carta –sin remitente alguno- estipulaba muy claramente que la niña estaba enferma y que bajo ningún concepto podía salir de casa. Sus pulmones eran débiles, y se enfermaba cada vez que se acercaba a cualquier tipo de planta. La leyó hasta cinco veces más, procurando entender toda la información que le fue transmitida. Ingenuamente, ella supuso que los padres de la niña olvidaron firmar la carta. No era nada más que un descuido, y nada turbio se escondía tras esas líneas tristes.

La negrura había cubierto el cielo un par de horas atrás y ella sólo esperó poder llegar a Little Orchard antes de que tocaran las campanadas de media noche. Se envolvió en la capa negra, que se fundía con la oscuridad del sendero. Sus pequeños y congelados pies corrían todo lo que podían. Si entrecerraba los ojos lo suficiente podía ver la mansión tras la espesura de los árboles. Lucía misteriosa e incierta. Daba miedo. Dudaba de que ese fuera el hogar adecuado para criar a una chiquilla… Aunque ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Sigyn se detuvo de golpe. Observó la casa que sería su hogar hasta que la pequeña Hela alcanzara la mayoría de edad –probablemente-. Quizás… Quizás se había precipitado. Quizás estaba demasiado cegada por salir de ese colegio como para tomar una decisión sabia de la que no tuviera que arrepentirse. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer sino seguir adelante? El pueblo estaba al menos a dos horas de distancia y era demasiado peligroso caminar por ese enjuto camino ella sola. Una vez has tomado una decisión, hay que mantenerse firme hasta el final. Tenía pocas reglas, pero esa una de las que nunca rompería.

El lejano rechinar de un caballo acelerado despertó a los ávidos cuervos, que ansiosos por carroña salieron a la caza. Sus alas negras se agitaron y algunas de ellas la golpearon. La primera reacción de la chica fue cubrirse la cabeza con las manos, para que los cuervos no pudieran atacarla a los ojos. Tuvo que luchar con algunos de ellos, que se empeñaban en tirar de las hebras oscuras de su cabello. Al final, tras minutos de estragos y miedo, consiguió librarse de los pajarracos, que huyeron graznando una canción macabra. Sigyn respiró con dificultad y, distraída por miedo que acababa de sentir, se tambaleó en de un lado a otro del sendero, sin ver lo que se acercaba a ella.

Un perro de caza, de un tamaño gigantesco corría hacia ella a una velocidad inimaginable. El sabueso, babeando y jadeando, parecía querer saltar sobre ella. Sigyn no lo vio hasta que le golpeó en la mano, pasando de largo. La chica gritó, sorprendida. Y gracias a ese grito pudo salvar la vida. El jinete que seguía al perro cabalgando a su caballo grisáceo, que corría como si tuviera ocho patas en vez de cuatro.

El hombre, al descubrir la cara blanca y horrorizada de entre la oscuridad, se asuntó, pensando que era un alma en pena que vaga, llorando e intentando encontrar a sus hijos. Tiró de las riendas del caballo, forzándolo a detenerse de golpe.

– ¡Apártate! – rugió el hombre antes de que el caballo frenara abruptamente y asustado, cayendo al suelo junto a su jinete, con un ruido sordo. Hasta los grillos callaron y dejaron paso a un silencio aterrador. El perro cesó su carrera y volvió junto a su amo, dando otro golpetazo al brazo de Sigyn.

El hombre no pareció moverse cuando el caballo se levantó de nuevo, mucho más tranquilo. A la muchacha se le heló la sangre. ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Y si se había golpeado la cabeza? O… ¿Y si se había fracturado la espalda? Dio un paso incierto hacia el cuerpo en el suelo. Lo único que podía escuchar eran sus propios jadeos. Se arrodilló junto al hombre y le tocó el hombre izquierdo, suavemente.

–¿Mi señor? – susurró, con miedo y angustia. –¿Está usted bien?

Él no contestó. Tan sólo respiró suavemente.

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Extraño

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo:** El Extraño

Sigyn se mordió los labios y le agitó suavemente.

–¿Mi señor?– repitió una vez más, mientras su voz vibraba con nerviosismo. Poco a poco, después de la agonía del silencio, sus ojos se abrieron, dejando escapar un ruido gutural, muy parecido al que haría un animal. Ella suspiró sin emitir sonido alguno, aliviada. Se reclinó hacia atrás dejando espacio al hombre para que pudiera incorporarse.

Lo primero que hizo el extraño fue llevarse las manos a la espalda, adolorido por el golpe. No pareció percibir su presencia hasta unos segundos después. El hombre, frunciendo el ceño y con una expresión hostil, la miró con desdén y cierto desagrado.

–¿Qué eres tú? – gruñó con una voz grave y profunda, como si estuviera poco usada– ¿Un espíritu que no deja que los viajeros lleguen a su hogar?

La muchacha tan sólo se mantuvo en silencio. No esperaba para nada es respuesta.

–No… – ella contestó – Lo siento, mi señor, no me había dado cuenta de que usted estaba cerca. Estaba un tanto distraída.

Él pareció desconfiar de su testimonio pero al final aceptó su excusa.

–Ayúdame a levantarme– ordenó sin esperar réplica alguna. Ella asintió lentamente y dejó que el hombre envolviera un brazo alrededor de sus hombros estrechos y débiles. El extraño mató la distancia entre ellos, sin titubear y se inclinó con desvergüenza sobre su cuerpo, no respetando ningún tipo de espacio vital. Ella pudo ver el perfil picudo y afilado de sus rasgos. Sus mejillas, se hundían, resaltando los pómulos que parecía duras protuberancias. Sus dedos largos, que casi parecían las patas de una araña, agarraron la manga de su capa, evitando una posible caída–. Tráeme mi caballo.

Sigyn miró al caballo, que parecía bravo y peligroso. El hombre se recostó en un árbol cercano. Ella siguió mirando al animal con miedo y no se movió. El extraño la observó con exasperación. No parecía tener demasiada paciencia.

–Vamos – dijo de nuevo y apretó su mano contra su espalda–. Ve– utilizó un tono autoritario y la empujó suavemente hacia el caballo.

Sigyn dio un traspiés, pero lentamente se fue acercando al animal, que movía su cabeza de una lado a otro. Ella intentó calmarlo, alzando sus manos temblorosas y haciendo ruidos afables con sus labios.

El semental rechinó y se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, asustándola y casi haciéndola caer por el súbito movimiento. La muchacha pudo escuchar como el hombre gruñó una vez más, un tanto exasperado, queriendo montar su caballo y poder ir a casa, para reposar su adolorida espalda. Sigyn se apuró a intentarlo de nuevo, con cuidado, acarició el cuello musculoso del elegante animal. El caballo se calmó y permitió que tirara poco a poco de las riendas para que conducirlo hasta su dueño.

–Ven aquí– el mandó de nuevo. Sigyn se volvió para ofrecer su hombro y le ayudó a montar el caballo de nuevo. Un vez se sentó y miró hacia abajo, hacia ella–. Si fuera tú, me apuraría a buscar cobijo. La noche es fría y peligrosa aquí– y sin ofrecer ni un ápice de ayuda, la dejó atrás. El perro gigantesco se alzó de nuevo sobre su patas y salió corriendo tras el extraño.

La joven, que no esperaba nada más de un desconocido, perdió de vista al jinete y retomó la marcha, mientras los grillos volvían a entornar su canto.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_**¡Sentiros libres de dejar comentarios con vuestra opinión! **_


	3. Capítulo 3: La Mansión

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

* * *

**Capítulo Tercero: **La Mansión

No llegó a la mansión hasta pasados veinte largos minutos. Sus pequeños pies estaban helados y entumecidos. Atravesó el patio principal con garbo, casi saltando mientras que sus suspiros se tornaban vaho al fundirse con el gélido aire. La puerta de entrada –discreta y casi escondida detrás de un gran roble –, finalmente apareció delante de sus ojos. Sigyn casi se arrodilló para pisar el suelo en el cual viviría durante Dios sabe cuanto.

Picó a la puerta y esperó, cruzándose de brazos. Se miró las manos y casi se asustó al verlas casi moradas. Las frotó contra su capa negra, intentando calentarlas lo máximo que pudo.

Desde dentro de la mansión pudo escuchar unos murmullos y las risas de lo que pareció ser una chiquilla. Sigyn supuso que se trataría de Hela, su nueva pupila. Otra voz ordenó silencio con un todo estricto. Sigyn alisó su vestido oscuro y se mantuvo de pie delante de la puerta, con una expresión seria y calmada.

La puerta produjo un ruido sordo y cedió poco a poco, dejando entrever unas gafas redondas y un camisón raído. Un rulo grisáceo flotaba por debajo de un candil. Una mujer mayor la miraba, suspicaz.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere, usted, moza?– preguntó directamente con una voz quebradiza y titubeante.

Sigyn frunció sus labios en una sonrisa seca. Contestó con aplomo:

–Soy la nueva maestra de la señorita Hela. Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, encantada– ofreció una mano que la vieja no aceptó.

–Vino usted ligera de equipaje– comentó, observando que no traía más que lo puesto.

–Nunca he tenido muchas posesiones.

La mujer la miró durante al menos cinco minutos. Después murmulló: –Pase, Sigyn, pase.

La puerta se abrió completamente y entró dentro de la mansión, notando un calor de los más acogedor –pero, en ese momento, cualquier cosa le pareció acogedor–.

–Me llamo Urd, soy una de las criadas del señor Odinson. Encantada.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, empezó a caminar por el sombrío pasillo. Sigyn tuvo que seguirla, ya que se llevaba consigo la única luz que había alrededor.

Una risita suave por encima de sus cabeza la hizo sobresaltarse. Urd se paró y se giró, alumbrando a la escalera. El rostro de una niña con el cabello increíblemente largo apareció tras los barrotes de madera de la baranda. Ella se rió otra vez, mirando tanto a Sigyn como a Urd. Sigyn no se dio cuenta de que la vieja se apoyaba en un bastón hasta que golpeó los barrotes con él, para asustar a la niña. La chiquilla se sobresaltó y se aferró a las piernas que aparecieron detrás de ella. Sigyn no pensó que fuera correcto tratar a la hija de su señor de esa manera. No dijo nada y alzó su mirada. Su columna se tensó cuando vio una mujer con los ojos claros y las facciones duras, casi esculpidas en mármol.

–¡Verdandi, llévatela ahora mismo!– ordenó la vieja antes de agarrar a Sigyn por el brazo y arrástrala tras ella.

La oscuridad fundió el pasillo y Sigyn se vio obligada a seguir a Urd.

–El señor está cansado, así que procure ser lo menos molesta posible. Ha accedido a verla, así que sea agradecida– ella se paró en seco y le arrancó el chal negro de sus hombros. La miró con cierto disgusto. –Tiene usted el mismo encanto que un pájaro muerto, querida.

Ella frunció el ceño, un poco ofendida, y cuando abrió la boca para defenderse, Urd continuó diciendo: –No miento. No puede llegar usted como si asistiera a un funeral.

–Soy una mujer sencilla.

–No, es usted simple. Nada más y nada menos.

Urd abrió la puerta y la luz del comedor, le alumbro el rostro. Sin soltar nada que pudiera perjudicarla, asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un leve 'gracias'.

–Pase usted y no le haga esperar– la vieja la empujó hacia dentro de la amplia y calurosa habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Sigyn respiró profundamente antes de caminar hacia el butacón que le daba la espalda. Tan sólo pudo ver una mano alargada sosteniendo un cigarro.

–Señor– se anunció para no sorprenderlo. Él tan sólo le hizo un vago movimiento con la mano y Sigyn caminó hasta poder sentar en el diván, justo delante del butacón orejero. Ella alzó la miradas hasta su corbatón color musgo y luego hasta su barbilla puntiaguda. Un último tramo recorrieron sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él. Sigyn se sorprendió, y es que resultó que el extraño que halló en el camino, no era un extraño sino que era su nuevo señor.

–Vaya, al final tendré razón y será usted un espíritu que me persigue allá a donde voy– sonrió socarronamente el señor Odinson antes de dar otra calada a su cigarrillo.

–No soy más que una mujer en busca de un trabajo– respondió ella, dejando su mirada en el rostro del hombre.

–No acepta usted una broma.

–No soy muy partidaria de las bromas antes de la amistad.

–¿Busca usted ser mi amiga?

–No, ni mucho menos.

–No es eso lo que espero de usted, ¿lo sabe?

–Perfectamente.

–¿Su nombre?

–Sigyn Iwaldisdottir.

–¿Edad?

–Diecinueve.

–Es usted joven.

–Que no inexperta.

–¿Por qué no se relaja un poco, Sigyn?

–Ya lo estoy, mi señor.

Loki suspiró y apagó la colilla en el cenicero dorado.

–Cualquiera lo diría. No voy a decir que no estoy aquí para juzgarla, porque lo voy a hacer. No son tan irresponsable para dejar a mi hija con una cualquiera.

–No soy una cualquiera– se defendió.

–Eso aún no lo sé. Bien, ha leído usted la carta, no me voy a repetir. Sabe lo que Hela no puede hacer. Déjeme advertirle de que a mi hija no le gustan las personas entusiastas, ni a mi tampoco.

–Eso no será un problema, nunca he destacado por mi simpatía o entusiasmo.

Loki se rió esta vez, divertido por la terquedad y la seriedad de la muchacha. Decidió empezar a ponerla un poco aprueba y de paso divertirse.

–Su mirada es muy directa, Sigyn. ¿Me considera usted guapo?

Sigyn frunció muy levemente el ceño y escuchó el fuego crepitar a su izquierda. Las llamas se reflejaron en la copa a medio acabar del señor. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y siguió observándolo.

–¿Disculpe?– su voz flaqueó.

–¿Me considera usted guapo?– repitió sin vergüenza.

–No, señor– respondió casi automáticamente. Sus mejillas ardieron suavemente.

–Se ha sonrojado usted, Sigyn.

–La habitación está ardiendo– negó.

Loki sonrió un poco más y la miró en silencio. Pobre, pobre cervatillo corriendo hacia las fauces del lobo…

–Puede usted retirarse, Sigyn– la dispensó con otro movimiento de mano–. Urd te mostrará sus aposentos. Buenas noches.

La muchacha se levantó en silenció y se inclinó un poco.

–Buenas noches, señor– y tras esas secas palabras, dejó la habitación.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_**¡Sentiros libres de dejar comentarios con vuestra opinión!**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Hela

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Los nuevos personajes introducidos son todos parte del panteón nórdico y personajes secundarios del cómic de Marvel _Thor_.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarto:** Hela

Los pájaros rompieron su sueño.

Sigyn abrió los ojos y observó el techo blanquecino de su habitación. Suspiró tan suavemente que ni ella llegó a oírlo. Sin más demora, se levantó de la mullida cama y caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación que le había concedido: espaciosa y sencilla. Habría pedido por una más pequeña, pero no quería parecer impertinente.

La muchacha corrió las cortinas y miró el cielo azul grisáceo. El patio principal lucía menos fúnebre con la tenue luz del sol. Todo parecía menos tétrico, pero aún conservaba un cierto aire melancólico, casi triste, como si la casa estuviera habitada por espíritus. Sigyn clavó una rodilla en el fino colchón que cubría el alfeizar de la ventana. Una pequeña mano acarició el cristal congelado mientras que fijaba sus ojos en los árboles desnudos de hojas. Le faltaba vida a esa mansión. No se quejaba, aborrecía la alegría banal. Le quitaba sentido y ese aura especial que tanto le gustaba.

El suave ruidito del reloj le hizo ser consciente de la hora que era. Se dio media vuelta y se vistió rápidamente, con un vestido gris soso y raído.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, intentando recordar lo que vio el día anterior entre la negrura de la noche que se coló dentro de la mansión. Llegó -de milagro- al pasillo principal y miró a su alrededor. Encontró una figura alargada que observaba detenidamente un reloj de bolsillo. El señor Odinson.

–Llega usted tarde, Sigyn.

Ella se excusó con calma: –Nunca concretamos una hora, señor.

–¿Tiene respuestas para todo?– arqueó una ceja mientras se guardaba el reloj.

–Tan sólo para aquello que sé, señor. ¿A qué hora debo aparecer la próxima vez?

Loki se cruzó de brazos y murmuró, al cabo de unos segundos:

–A esta hora me parecer correcto – sonrió de medio lado, como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Sigyn decidió tomárselo al pie de la letra.

–¿Dónde está Hela?– Loki frunció el ceño cuando vio que ella no siguió la broma.

–En su habitación de juegos– respondió tajantemente. La chica asintió y esperó alguna indicación. Él suspiró y se apoyó más en el marco de la puerta, para que pudiera pasar –. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Buena suerte.

Sigyn asintió y murmuró un 'gracias', mientras pasaba por su lado. Sintió como una especie de vacío en el estómago y un quemazón helado en su pecho. Él la miró, indiscreto, mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación de Hela. El pasillo parecía volverse más enjuto, casi claustrofóbico. Parecía que las paredes se la querían comer viva. Ella se paró justo en frente de la tercera puerta de la izquierda. La madera era un poco más oscura que las otras, como si la hubieran cambiado hace poco.

Y lo escuchó.

Una nota. Una tecla de un piano. Un sonido agudo y continuo. Una y otra y otra vez, parecido al sonido de unos pasos acelerados. Sigyn tomó un poco de aire y picó la puerta. Para entonces, el señor Odinson ya había desaparecido.

La muchacha miró al fondo del pasillo, distraída, pero el aporreo de las teclas le hizo dar un pequeño salto. Alguien arrastró una silla, y pequeños pasos decididos se acercaron a la puerta. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y dejó entrever a una niña paliducha, delgada y con el pelo alborotado y casi no dejando ver su pequeño rostro. Tenía los ojos inmensos y muy verdes. Como los de su padre. Pero aquella no era la niña que vio en las escaleras la noche anterior. Era aún más pequeña y con cierto aire tétrico, como el de una muñeca olvidada.

Si algo había aprendido Sigyn es que nos niños no eran estúpidos. Eran niños. Ni más ni menos. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

–Buenos días, Hela, me llamo Sigyn– la niña le interrumpió con un duro 'Hola'. Sigyn simplemente sonrió levemente–. Soy tu nueva tutora, encantada– ofreció una mano que Hela ni siquiera miró–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Tiene que hacerlo– ella abrió la puerta de mala gana. Sigyn tan sólo atisbó negrura y nada más. Algo en el suelo, pero ella no estaba segura de que podía ser.

–No– ella respondió tranquila pero firme–. Si quieres que entre, lo haré, pero si no quieres, me quedaré aquí hasta que decidas lo contrario.

Y entonces le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se lo esperaba. Los niños complicados. Reposó la espalda contra la pared, mirando a la alfombra, sin intención de irse. Si Sigyn tenía algo, era paciencia.

De lejos podía escuchar las agujas del reloj de cuco moverse, poco a poco. No parecía una niña fácil, y eso le preocupo ligeramente porque eso podía, básicamente, dejarla sin trabajo. Le había costado conseguirlo. Años y años de duro trabajo en la escuela para conseguir una ínfima referencia o palabras amables de la directora y el dueño del colegio.

Sus manos se posaron sobre su estomago y cerró los ojos. El suave viento se colaba por la delgada rendija de la ventana. Le gustaba la casa. Le gustaba el ambiente. Por mucho que quisiera, ella no podría encajar en una cosa llena de vitalidad. Nunca había conocido un hogar cálido en el que encontrarse arropada y querida. Ya no lo buscaba. Había desistido. Y por lo que parecía, Little Orchard era la suficientemente frío para no hacerla sentir fuera de lugar.

Otro ruido.

Esa casa no era tan calmada como parecía. Los pasos nerviosos de la cría de las escaleras, correteando de lado a lado; las regañinas de Urd; todos los relojes marcando la misma hora; Hela con el piano –que había empezado a tocar de nuevo esa aguda nota de nuevo– y…

En el piso de arriba se escuchó un duro golpe. Como si alguien hubiera golpeado la pared con un objeto contundente.

Su sangre se congeló por un par de segundos y miró hacia el techo, como si en él pudiera ver la cara de la mujer de facciones dura y una mirada fría.

La puerta de Hela se abrió de golpe -no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de tocar-.

'Entra' escuchó Sigyn, después del jadeo asustado por el segundo ruido. Ella rápidamente se adentró dentro de la habitación oscura y desordenada.

Una vez pudo relajarse y el ruido no había vuelto a repetirse, miró a su alrededor. La habitación era lúgubre, aunque el papel de flores de las paredes intentaran insinuar los contrario. El gran ventanal está cerrado, junto a las cortinas. La única luz que había era la que entraba por la puerta entreabierta.

Las muñecas, los cuentos y los lápices estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Posiblemente eso era lo que vio cuando Hela abrió la puerta por primera vez. Sigyn pidió permiso a la pequeña señorita para abrir las cortinas. Hela aceptó, con una voz suave y un tanto inquietante, sentándose en la banqueta del piano.

Decidida, abrió las cortinas y la luz tenue alumbró ligeramente la sala de juegos. El pequeño gorrión despertó cantando dentro de la jaula encima del piano.

Sigyn se giró y observó las facciones de Hela. Mató un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al ver que la cara de niña estaba parcialmente quemada y recubierta por una fina capa de piel brillante y delgada.

Hela la miraba directamente con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, esperando que se asustara y saliera huyendo. No le gustaba que nadie la mirara fijamente. Se sentía insegura y fea. La niña miró al suelo y luego a los zapatos de Sigyn.

Ella sabía que era sentirse incómoda con su cuerpo. Era como vivir en una cárcel de carne y huesos. Sin intentar subirle la moral -a veces eso era hasta peor-, Sigyn se sentó en el lugar libre de la banqueta.

–Tocar el piano sin luz te dará más agilidad en los dedos y en la memoria, pero no podrás ver más allá de tu nariz, Hela– dijo, quitando peso a la quemadura que cubría todo el lado derecho de su cara. Pobre niña.

–No me gusta ver lo que no puedo tener…– murmuró la niña, pasando su dedos por las teclas del piano.

Sigyn recordó entonces el problema respiratorio de Hela. La niña no dijo ni una palabra más y siguió memorizando las notas de la cancioncilla sin emitir sonido alguno.

–Estudiar con la luz de un candil no es bueno para la vista, Hela. Abriremos las cortinas durante la lección, y si no te sientes cómoda, la cerraremos una vez hayamos acabado.

Sigyn no se consideraba estricta, pero le gustaba ser práctica y acabar el trabajo a tiempo. Al mirar a Hela, añadió: –Las cerraremos, también, en caso de que te distraigan más de la cuenta.

La niña, que no parecía estar muy disciplinada, asintió suavemente en silencio.

El suave canto del pajarillo y una risotada infantil rompió el silencio de la habitación. No. No era Hela quien reía. La alegre carcajada venía del exterior. Hela fijó sus ojos en el pajarito, frunciendo los labios.

Sigyn sintió su incomodidad. Ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a cerrar las cortinas. A través del cristal vio a la niña de las escaleras. El cabello largo acariciaba sus caderas, como una cascada desenfrenada. Sigyn no estaba segura si era lo suficiente niña como para andar con el cabello suelto. Ella sabía que eso era una clara provocación. Un torrente de sensualidad que atraía a los hombres como moscas.

Aún y así, la chiquilla de las escaleras parecía estar atrapada en esos años entre la niñez y la adultez. Una eterna y dulce adolescencia se reflejaba en sus rosto claro. En sus mejillas, que ahora estaban siendo acariciadas por un hombre.

Sigyn fijó sus ojos azules en el hombre. No sabía quien era, pero le resultó atractivo. Era alto, corpulento, con la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes. El pelo negro enmarañado había sido tratado de controlar -aunque con patéticos resultados-. Su sonrisa era afable, y ella dedujo que posiblemente encontraba calma y felicidad en las palabras de la niña.

–Skuld y Odr– sentenció Hela. Sigyn se giró para mirarla, confusa–. Por las risas, sé que es Skuld. Es… Familia de Urd y Verdandi. No sabe muy bien que son… Pero son familia– murmuró tocando la dichosa tecla otra vez–. Y él es Odr, es el jardinero y… más o menos un amigo de papá. Sólo él puede hacer que ella se ría de esa manera.

Una vez acabada la explicación, Sigyn cerró las cortinas y casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de la cría. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que la banal felicidad y la atención que recibía Skuld la hacía ponerse tensa y sentir envidia. Sin hacer más preguntas, prendió un candil y lo dejó en la mesa de estudio. Volvió una vez más hacia Hela, que aún observaba el pajarillo, que ya no contaba.

–¿Cómo se llama?– preguntó suavemente, casi con dulzura.

–… Leah– susurró después de un largo silencia. Sigyn sólo pudo sonreír ante el anagrama–. Y vive en Helheim (1)…– añadió, acariciando un barrote de la jaula del pajarillo.

–¿No te da pena que no cante?

–… Me da más pena que cante.

Sigyn inclinó la cabeza, curiosa: –¿Por qué?

–Pues…– se levantó de la banqueta y cerró la tapa de las teclas del piano– Pues porque no me gusta ver que puede tener un motivo para ser feliz y yo no… No me gusta ver lo que no puedo tener– repitió una vez más.

Después de ese comentario que hizo que Sigyn sintiera pena por la niña, Hela le cogió de la mano y la hizo caminar hacia la mesa de estudio para iniciar la primera lección.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1): **Helheim** significa reino o hogar de Hel. Hel es otra versión del nombre de Hela, y en este fic como Loki llama a su hija en un mote cariñoso.

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Bueno, esa ha sido la primera tanda de capítulos! A partir de ahora quizás iré un poco más lenta subiendo los capítulos ya que los exámenes se avecinan. Pero vaya, ¡espero que os esté gustando leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo!

Vuestros comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Un Estudio con Vistas

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bueno, parece que los exámenes han acabado de momento! Durante el verano me gustaría subir un capítulo semanal, ya que el fic se presenta más largo de lo que esperaba.

Para más información, aquí están la edad los personajes principales y los tan sólo mencionados. ¡Gracias, y os dejo con el fic!

Loki: 32

Hela: 8

Sigyn: 19

Urd: 67

Verdandi: 34

Skuld: 16

Odr: 30

Thor: 34

Angrboda: 26

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **Un Estudio con Vistas al Pasado

El primer mes pasó rápido. Hela no era una niña tan problemática. Tan sólo un poco mimada y callada, a la que a veces había que reñir. Pero no era ni soberbia, ni contestona ni mal educada. Como pupila, Sigyn no tenía objeción alguna –quizás era algo perezosa–. Lo peor era la oscuridad, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ella. No había visto los jardines desde el día en que abrió las cortinas de la habitación de juegos de Hela.

El señor Odinson iba y venía. La ciudad siempre era uno de sus lugares favoritos al cual visitar. Bajo su brazo siempre traía juguetes para Hela, pero Sigyn se fijó en que nunca traía muñecas. La blanca y lisa porcelana de los rostros de las muñequita martirizaba el alma de Hela, que había sido mutilada para siempre con esa quemadura en la cara.

Hela quería su padre, estaba claro. Cada vez que lo veía, dejaba los libros en la mesa y corría a sus brazos. Él la alzaba, y ella se reía y se reía. A Sigyn le calmaba un poco su risa, había enteros en que la niña no sonreía. Ella sabía bien que era no tener motivos para sonreír.

Cuando él volvía, se suspendía la clase y pasaban la tarde junto. Como hoy. Sigyn decidió salir fuera de la mansión y caminar un poco.

Hacía frío, y decidió ponerse la capa, para no coger un catarro. Su cuerpo no era muy resistente, y a veces, como decía Gerd cuando era pequeña, el más ligero soplo de aire podía dejarla convaleciente.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor: petunias, rosas silvestres, jazmines, orquídeas y malvas. Todas ellas por florecer aún. El aire gélido no las dejaba crecen y lucir hermosas. Aún y así, se notaba que estaban realmente bien cuidadas.

Sigyn siguió el caminito de piedra que daba la vuelta a todo el jardín, como si fuera una guía para poder observar todas las flores. Los únicos que estaban en flor, era los nenúfares que flotaban sobre el pequeño y verdoso estaño, cerca de los bancos de piedra, justo en el medio del jardín. El frío viento le erizaba el vello de la nuca y la hacía estremecerse. Durante esas primeras semanas se había sentido aceptada en esa casa. Sin ser maginada de un ápice de calma. Le gustaba estar allí. Habría que ver cuanto duraría la estancia. Tenía que hablar con el señor Odinson y preguntarle si tenía pensado escolarizar a Hela. Básicamente para que ella le diera tiempo a buscar otro trabajo en caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta una parte del jardín que no había visto antes. Estaba mucho más descuidado, y cerrado por una valla baja. Se podía saltar fácilmente, pero aún y así, estaba cerrada con un cerrojo grande y pesado. Le picó la curiosidad, y no pudo evitar acercarse a la valla.

No era jardín no, era puro bosque, como el que envolvía la finca. Sigyn reposó sus manos obre la madera carcomida de la valla y vio un amplio socavón, recubierto por arbustos de muérdago. Pensó que a lo mejor sólo se entrarían en navidad, para adornar la casa con el muérdago.

–¿No debería estar usted en la mansión, señorita?– preguntó una voz masculina por detrás. Era ese hombre al Hela llamó Odr.

Sigyn dio media vuelta y encontró al hombre joven y fuerte, sucio de tierra y savia de las plantas.

–Buenos días– ella asintió levemente y ofreció una mano. Odr se la limpió en la camisa de lino -el duro trabajo le hacía entrar en calor-, antes de aceptarla –. Soy Sigyn.

–Eso he oído– respondió el hombre–. Odr, encantado– una vez acabó el apretón de manos, él se las metió dentro del bolsillos.

–¿Cómo que esta parte del jardín está vallada? ¿No pertenece a la finca?– preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

–No se utilizaba – se encogió de hombros–. Había -y hay- poco personal y se decidió vallarlo porque no podía hacerme cargo de todo.

–¿No ha pensado nunca en talarlo y edificar?– se apoyó ligeramente en la valla.

–Bueno, se pensó, tiempo atrás en crear otra mansión, mucho más pequeña que la principal, para invitados, pero se descartó la idea rápidamente. Por aquel entonces, el matrimonio Odinson ya tenía tres niños pequeños y mil gastos que pagar.

–¿Los padres del señor Odinson?

–Odin y Frigga– asintió el jardinero–. Además, esto no era más que su casa de veraneo. La mansión Odinson, llamada Asgard, está en la ciudad. Es una de las casas más grandes… de todo el país, me atrevería a decir.

–¿Y como que el señor Odinson vive en la mansión de verano?– Sigyn frunció el ceño.

–Herencias– añadió simplemente.

–¿Quién se quedó, entonces, con Asgard?

–El hijo mayor, Thor. Allí vive con su familia.

Sigyn estaba dispuesta a preguntar más sobre el hermano del señor Odinson, pero Skuld apareció saltando y danzando, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Con una voz aniñada, dijo: –El señor Odinson quiere verla, Sigyn.

La otra muchacha asintió y con un simple movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ambos. No le sorprendió que Skuld optara por hacer compañía a Odr.

Al no darle ningún tipo de indicación, Sigyn se vio un poco perdida una vez llego a la mansión. No esperaba que la recibiera en su habitación, tampoco en el comedor, si había pedido su presencia expresamente. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió su figura, fumando tranquilamente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su estudio.

–Ven.

Sigyn tragó un poco de saliva y caminó tras él, entrando dentro del despacho. Sigyn agradeció que hubiera luz natural en la habitación. Ojeó rápidamente todos los rincones del despacho y vio un enorme cuadro de una mujer de facciones duras, los ojos claros y el pelo oscuro y algo alborotado.

–Siéntese, Sigyn– ordenó al tiempo que él se sentaba en su butacón, disfrutando de su cigarrillo. Ella obedeció una vez más–. ¿Qué tal va todo?– Sigyn arqueó una ceja– Con Hela, claro.

–Todo va bien. Tiene buen nivel en lengua, es muy constante en dibujo, en matemáticas se distrae un poco, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse con un par más de horas a la semana y…

–¿Ha notado si mi hija se siente incomoda alrededor de usted? No quiero mentiras para quedarse en su puesto, quiero la verdad.

–Bueno…– al principio dudó– durante el primer día noté cierto rechazo hacia mí. Supongo que fue la novedad del momento y el hecho de que corriera las cortinas, pero nada más. Ella atiende y de vez en cuando se la ve más relajada– incluso feliz, quiso añadir–. Es una niña muy buena, pero se nota que le gusta mandar. Cuando está cansada, suele cerrarme el libro y cogerme de la mano para salir de la habitación– Sigyn sonrió levemente.

Loki suspiró, dejando escapar un chorro de humo blanco. Parecía mucho más tranquilo.

–¿Le ha dicho ella algo sobre mí?– Sigyn se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa. Loki observó su clavículas desnudas, fumando en silencio antes de negar con su cabeza.

–Está contenta. Dice que no es usted una boba– sonrió de medio lado.

–Me alegro…– en el mismo momento que ella se acarició las clavículas, él apartó la mirada, recobrando la compostura. Sigyn no pensó que fuera nada más que un momento de distracción– Pero quería preguntarle si tiene pensado escolarizar a Hela…

Loki la miró sorprendido, como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente inapropiado:– Pues claro que no– respondió con cierto desdén–. ¿Es que no tiene ojos en la cara? ¿No ve lo que le pasó a su rostro? No. No, es una locura.

Sigyn frunció los labios tras lamerlos.

–Bueno, no creo que esté diciendo una tontería…

–Una cosa es ser coja o manca, Sigyn, y otra cosa es tener la mitad de la cara quemada. Haga lo que haga mi hija, siempre verán su tara. Mi hija es… Mi hija es preciosa. Lo es, pero por culpa de ese pequeño accidente, nadie se acercará a ella. Las niñas se reirán de ella y los niños huirán. Dudo mucho que… mi hija pudiera hacer una vida normal, una vida sin burlas. Estudiará en casa y confiaré en que encuentre a alguien que sepa quererla.

La joven asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de un largo y tenso silencio, ella se atrevió a preguntar:– ¿Qué le pasó?

Era una pregunta inevitable, Loki lo sabía, y al menos había tenido la delicadeza de preguntarle a él y no a Hela.

–Cuando Hela no tendría más de… dos años, la habitación de estar -que ahora es la habitación de juegos de Hela- ardió por culpa de un candil. Mi esposa, Angrboda– señaló el cuadro–, estaba en la habitación, con ella. Yo estaba en la ciudad. La habitación empezó a arder, y mi mujer no podía abrir la puerta porque el pomo de metal estaba al rojo vivo. Las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Odr corrió hacia la salita, derribó la puerta y vio que mi esposa no era más que un cuerpo calcinado– Loki murmuró esas palabras con acidez–. Hela estaba en un rinconcito, con la mitad de la cara quemada. Fue…

–Una desgracia…– susurró Sigyn con un nudo en la garganta, verdaderamente horrorizada por la triste historia. Loki cabeceó un suave 'correcto'– Yo… No tenía ni idea, señor, de verdad que no. Lo siento mucho– en un momento de valentía, su mano se acercó a la suya, pero la cordura la hizo retirarla. Él no la dejó ya que cogió su mano con fuerza con la suya propia.

–Una desgracia, sí…– él susurró, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de ella–. Pero dicen que el tiempo siempre lo cura todo… Al principio es complicado… Todo es complicado, pero o uno se acostumbra o se queda en el camino, ¿no cree?

–Unos necesitan menos tiempo que otros, señor– ella rompió el contacto, mientras el corazón aún le latía desbocado. No, eso estaba fuera de lugar–. Si eso es todo…– se levantó lentamente.

–Seis años es suficiente…– él suspiró y asintió–. Puede usted retirarse.

Sigyn salió del despacho y se miró la mano. Un suave jadeo se escapó de sus labios y se llevó la mano al pecho, en el cual se libraba una batalla entre si integridad y su pasión. Aún podía notar los dedos finos y fríos en su mano, y ella… Ella temblaba.

Loki se pasó un par de dedos por los labios después de otra calada. Miró al rostro de aquella que fue su mujer y murmuró algo parecido a 'Ya he tenido suficiente'.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Lamento haber hecho esperar tanto!

He pensado, que ahora que tengo más tiempo, podría crear un Tumblr para aportar elementos visuales a la historia, ya sea como para mostrar los actores que tengo pensados para los diversos personajes secundarios, vestidos, la mansión, carátulas de los capítulos que hice, etc. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Vuestros comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Domingo por la Tarde

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bueno! ¡Otro capítulo más!

Al final me he decidido a hacer el** Tumblr del fic **(¿demasiado tiempo libre...?). La url es la siguiente: _**littleorchard. tumblr******__. _com

De momento sólo he posteado imágenes de los personajes que han aparecido o han sido mencionados.

**Respuestas a preguntas:**

**Himmelstrasse** me preguntó en que época estaba ambientada esta historia. Bueno, la novela de Jane Eyre fue publicada en **1847**, pero como bien decía en su review, podría situarse a principios de los **1850-1860**... Aunque no me quiero arriesgar diciendo una fecha exacta. Y en cuanto a lo de Angrboda... No me gusta pintar de malas los a personajes que también han tenido una relación con Loki, no creo que tengan que ser desprestigiadas por eso. ¡Un beso, y gracias por comentar!

Y ya sin más delación, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Un Domingo por la Tarde

Los Domingos no había clase. Hela optaba por volver a la soledad y jugar en silencio, pensando en sus cosas –Dios sabe que pasaba por su mente–. La casa parecía estar abandonada todos los Domingos. Las puertas: cerradas, los pasillos: vacíos, las voces: mudas.

Sigyn se paseaba por la casa, con las manos tras la espalda, disfrutando de esa calma pasmosa. Le gustaba ver los cuadros que el señor Odinson había escogido para cubrir las paredes del pasillo principal. No había entrado nunca por la puerta principal, y nunca lo haría, pues ella era parte del servicio, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pasearse por allí. El suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme moqueta verde y dorada, con motivos florales, que recordaban a un campo en primavera.

Intentó descubrir algún cuadro más del hermoso rostro de Angrboda. Le sorprendió. Las mujeres como ella siempre sorprendían a Sigyn. Eran hermosas sin proponérselo. Salvajes como ellas solas, hechizaban a hombres con sólo una caída de ojos.

Se preguntaba por el sufrimiento que el señor Odisnon habría sufrido durante años. Y la pobre Hela… Qué desgracia.

Pero no había ningún cuadro más de ella. Sigyn supuso que querría su recuerdo todo para él. Ella nunca se había enamorado y no podía entender el dolor que sentiría al sólo recordarla, pero comprendía que su recuerdo fuera algo muy privado y especial para él.

–¿Se siente usted como una dama en este pasillo, Sigyn?

Ella dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida. El corazón se le aceleró –en parte por el susto– y sus manos temblaron. Un pequeño quemazón le recorrió la mano que él sujeto días atrás.

–Apenas– contestó ella, dándose la vuelta y mirando al señor Odinson. Esta vez no estaba fumando, pero, como siempre, su cara reflejaba ese aire de arrogancia y saber estar. Era como un crío engreído.

–¿Y un bonito vestido le haría sonreír con gracia?– él insistió caminando hacia ella.

Su respiración se cortó un momento. ¿Y esos nervios tan tontos y repentinos?

–No veo como un vestido bonito puede ser motivo suficiente para sonreír.

Aquí pareció sorprenderle.

–Quizás uno no, pero ¿y si fueran veinte?

–Veinte vestidos se acercarían más a una sonrisa, pero no sería una llena de gracia, sino una pretenciosa y banal.

–Supongo que la conseguiría si la situación fuera lo suficientemente íntima como para alargar el brazo y poder rozar el suyo con mi mano.

Sigyn se lamió los labios en el momento en que se acercó más a ella.

–Lo dudo– contestó ella, convencida aunque un tanto nerviosa–. La intimidad no tiene relación con la cercanía de los cuerpos.

–¿No?– él inclinó la cabeza. Era un juego que estaba dispuesto a ganar. Y sabía que podía ganar mucho– ¿No es esto intimidad?– Loki murmuró, reposando su mano en su mejilla, acariciando la piel joven con su pulgar. Juraría que en aquel momento vio un atisbo de sonrojo bajo su pulgar.

–No– respondió con firmeza, mientras dio un paso hacia atrás–. No es más que una caricia sin sentido alguno. A eso se le llama actuar con ligereza.

–Quizás tendría usted que darme clases a mi también– se burló él, un poco enfadado después de que ella le negara la caricia.

–Quizás ese último comentario estaba fuera de lugar– Sigyn presionó los labios. No le agradaban las burlas. Y menos después de eso.

–¿Cómo iba a saber yo que le podría incomodar un mero roce? Es usted tan políticamente perfecta, Sigyn, que me saca de quicio– murmuró, agarrándola por el brazo y no dándole más opción que seguirle–. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín, está usted pálida.

Ella quiso remarcar que **era** pálida, pero simplemente le siguió.

La llevo hasta la puerta trasera y la hizo salir al jardín. Ya empezaba a conocerle y sabía que le gustaba mandar.

De golpe, se paró y la miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–No se nada de usted aún.

–No preguntó, tampoco– ella negó.

A Loki le gustaba saber todo lo posible sobre las personas que le rodeaban. El conocimiento es poder, y más cuando la persona en cuestión le interesaba en especial.

–Cuénteme, pues– dijo, retomando la marcha, y siguiendo el caminito de piedra.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros, su pasado no era nada que ella quisiera ocultar. No es que fuera una alegría continua, pero tampoco se avergonzaba de él.

–Mi madre se casó dos veces. La primera vez tuvo dos niñas. Mis hermanas: Hnoss y Gersemi. Se parecían mucho a mamá, con el pelo rubio, muy altas, con los ojos azules y muy, muy guapas– Sigyn aún las recordaba peinándose la una a la otra en el tocador de su madre–. Su padre murió y dos años después, mi madre se casó con mi padre, Iwaldi. Por aquél entonces… Hnoss tenía ya catorce años y Gersemi doce. Cuando… Tendría entre siete y ocho años, tanto mi padre como mi madre murieron, con seis meses de diferencia. Mi padre era mucho mayor que mi madre, y murió de un ataque al corazón, y… Y ella, no se sabe muy bien que le pasó– se sabía, pero nunca se dijo–. Mis hermanas decidieron casarse antes de que nuestro tío, el hermano de nuestra madre, Freyr, decidera hacerse cargo de nuestra custodia. Así pues, me fui a vivir con mi tío, su mujer Gerd, y su hijo Fjolner. Allí estuve… No llegaría a dos años, ya que luego me internaron en la escuela y hasta ahora.

Loki se la quedó mirando durante unos minutos. Ante todo lo explicado, él simplemente murmuró:

–Qué vida más triste y simple.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros, sin ofenderse. No había podido hacer mucho más para hacerla más… ¿divertida? ¿apasionante?

–Espero que aquí se le haga más…– no sabía como decirlo– Más…

–¿Qué tenga más sentido?

–Se podría decir así.

–Habrá que esperar a ver– Sigyn murmuró. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, vio otra vez el bosque vallado y el agarre del señor Odinson en su brazo se cerró un poco más, casi haciéndole daño–. ¿Qué pasa?– se atrevió a preguntar.

–Nada– lo que hizo fue pasarle un brazo por los hombros, y con una mano, recondujo su mirada hacia él.

–No parece que sea nada…– su reacción la hizo sospechar. Ya no se fiaba tanto de la versión que explicó Odr. O a lo mejor estaba incompleta– ¿Pasó algo?

–No esperaba que fuera usted una chismosa– susurró el señor Odinson, con una voz firme y seca.

–Lo siento– Sigyn se disculpó, intentando elaborar una teoría sobre lo que pasó en esa parte de la parcela.

Loki, para que ella ocupara su cabeza, murmuró: –¿Por qué no coge usted flores para adornar su habitación?

–¿Acaso puedo?– preguntó ella, sospechosa.

El señor Odinson asintió y prácticamente la empujó hacia el campo donde crecía todo tipo de flores, lejos de esa maldita zanja...

¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarle a él esa casa? ¿Era un castigo divino?

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Este capítulo ha sido más bien cortito, pero no quería aburriros con otro ladrillazo. ¡Aunque para el próximo tengo pensado un poquito más de roce entre estos dos!

¡Vuestros comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!

¡Si tenéis alguna duda o opinión, hacedmela saber!


	7. Capítulo 7: Un Domingo por la Tarde (II)

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bueno! ¡Otro capítulo más!

El Tumblr será actualizado poco a poco, a medida que vayan apareciendo más personajes. Y... a lo mejor conocemos un poquito más sobre lo que piensa Loki de su hermano. ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!

¡Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Un Domingo por la Tarde (II)

Sigyn miró hacia atrás por un momento, para ver la zanja. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esconde algo allí…? ¿Y si…? Ella nunca vio la tumba de Angrboda… A lo mejor se trataba de eso. Era una posibilidad, y no muy descabellada.

–Vamos– ordenó Loki, reposando una mano en la curva de su espalda, y dándole un leve empujón, hizo que caminara hacia delante.

Pero… ¿Qué clase de hombre enterraría a su mujer, sin lápida alguna, en una parte olvidada de su jardín? Era demasiado frívolo, incluso para él. O eso pensaba ella, claro.

La muchacha caminó en silencio hacia el pequeño campo floral, con la mirada baja, y aún pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto.

Loki caminaba detrás de ella, con sus manos tras la espalda. Esa maldita zanja aún le hacía estremecerse. Sólo el mero recordar de esa dichosa tarde… Un suspiro amargo se escapó de entre sus labios. A veces se sentía como un perro en una jaula. Sus padres lo sabían. Sabían como le escocía quedarse con esa casa. Tuvo que ser Thor el que se quedara con la casa principal, sólo por el mero hecho de ser el mayor. Él ni siquiera estaba esa tarde. Loki frunció el ceño. Su buen humor era siempre muy volátil.

No llegaría nunca a respetar la jerarquía con la que su padre repartía el amor que impuso sobre ellos. Era desgarrador ver como su propio hermano captaba toda la atención de su padre. Siempre lo hacía todo bien a los ojos de Odín, sin importar que Thor fuera… arrogante y con una maneras un tanto penosas.

No odiaba a su hermano, ni mucho menos. Mentiría si dijera que no quería a su hermano. Le quería, y muchísimo, pero cierto recelo había nacido en su corazón después de tantos años de vivir en la sombra de su hermano mayor. El día en que ambos tuvieron que partir hacia sus nuevas vidas, Loki no pudo evitar sentir felicidad. No por perderle de vista, sino por poder vivir su vida sin comparaciones, sin el ansia de superar a su hermano. Vivir en paz.

De nuevo sintió esa presión en el cogote y los omoplatos, haciendo que se pusiera rígido. Al alzar la mirada del suelo, vio la piel nívea que cubría la nuca de Sigyn. El cabello oscuro nacía bajo ella, creando un gracioso pico, que invitada a trazarlo con las yemas de los dedos. Los cabellos trepaban por su cuero cabelludo, hasta llegar hasta un recatado moño. Tenía ganas -y si aún fuera un niño lo haría- de tirar de él hasta que se deshiciera, y que el cabello espeso cayera, desparramado, sobre su espalda y hombros.

La joven se agachó con la espalda aún recta, y sus ojos verdes siguieron el ligero movimiento. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la presión había desparecido. Esa pequeña distracción le había aportado paz y calma. Algo que no era fácil. Madre decía normalmente que su corazón era con una vasija. Guardaba cada sentimiento que sentía casi con avaricia. Y eso incluía la envidia, la ira, la frustración… Su corazón se sabía de memoria el camino hasta esos sentimientos, y solía perderse antes de encontrar los más placenteros. Pero con esa sutil visión, allí lo encontró, fácilmente, la encontró debajo de todo: la calma.

Se agachó junto a ella, cerca, para mantener ese sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no lograba encontrar. Cuando vio las flores que estaba tallando -seguramente Odr se habría dejado las tijeras por accidente-, tocó su hombro, suavemente.

–No. No, Sigyn. Las orquídeas rosas(1)– dijo él, su pecho tocó el brazo de ella.

La niña tembló y dejó de cortar las pequeñas y discretas margaritas blancas. Pensó que era lo que menos echaría en falta.

–Yo le digo que lo haga, Odr encontrará una manera para disimular lo que has hecho– insistió, sin retirarse. Sigyn miró, distraída y acalorada, el tabique nasal ancho y luego sus ojos. No podía notar su respiración contra sus labios rosados, pero en ese momento, Sigyn tan sólo quería respirar él mismo aire que él. Tenía tanto calor que el vestido le picaba.

– Um… Sí, sí– ella asintió rápidamente, girando la cara, y cortando unas cuantas orquídeas.

Loki se moría por esconder su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Y descansar. Y dejar la calma le arrullara.

–Bien…– susurró él. En cuanto ella dejó las flores en su falda, él cogió una, observándola, con una leve sonrisa.

A Angrboda le encantaba adornar su cabello con flores. Cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su aspecto. Siempre tan guapa, siempre tan salvaje…

–¿Cree usted que usted que las personas nacen emparejadas, Sigyn?– preguntó de repente, dejando la florecilla sobre la oreja de ella.

–¿Cómo?– respondió ella, casi saliendo de un trance. Loki repitió la pregunta una vez más– Pues… No sé muy bien que quiere decir con eso…

–¿Cree todos tenemos a alguien _especial_? ¿Algo así como una media naranja?

Sigyn asintió, levemente, cuando entendió lo que quería decir: –Pues… Creo que sí. Sí– se reafirmó–. Creo que hay alguien con el que se conecta más fácilmente. Por gustos, opiniones… Más que medias naranjas, creo en las simpatías naturales.

Loki sonrió de medio lado y añadió, con una voz fina: –¿Y que pasa con aquellos que han perdido a su… alma simpatizante? ¿No tiene derecho a encontrar otra?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos.

–El amor es caprichoso, señor. Nada es como tendría que ser. Siempre es más complicado, porque no es racional… Yo… No lo sé, señor.

Él no dijo nada y tan sólo acarició la flor en su pelo. Los ojos de Sigyn se fijaron los suyos. A esto se refirió horas antes. Era una intimidad palpable lo que esa mirada emitía. No importaba si él estuviera en el lado opuesto del jardín. Era como si los alrededores no existieran. Ni las flores, ni los árboles, ni la casa… Nada.

El viento sopló fuerte, sin previo aviso, levantando uno corriente de aire. El frío se colaba dentro de la ropa.

–Entremos– propuso Loki, ayudándola a levantarse.

Sigyn cabeceó un 'sí' y se puso de pie, con las flores entre sus manos.

Ambos caminaron al lado el uno del otro, pero ni una palabra se escuchó por parte de ninguno.

Una vez entraron dentro de la casa, Loki se excusó diciendo que quería ir a ver a Hela. Ella asintió y subió las escaleras para poner las flores en agua y así adornar el cuarto austero. Sonreía como una tonta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al ver las facciones duras de Verdandi caminando hacia ella, se paró por unos segundos. Sus ojos fríos miraban con desdén y cierta superioridad. Cual gato que observa a un pobre bicho antes de devorarlo. Murmuró un suave 'Buenas tardes', al que ella sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza un tanto brusco, como si fuera de mala gana. Pasó de largo y subió las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso. Aún no había subido, pero con tal de no encontrarse a la mujer, no lo haría nunca.

Sigyn retomó la marcha y llegó hasta su habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta, jadeó. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡No lo dejó así antes de irse!

Corrió hacia la cama y vio sus vestidos -que había comprado con el primer sueldo, todo ellos discretos y baratos- desgarrados y deshilachados. Cogió uno de ellos y vio como se podía ver bajo la tela gris el forro del vestido. ¿Pero qué…?

Sigyn miró a su alrededor, como si pudiera descubrir quien había hecho tal cosa. Todos sus vestidos tenían ahora taras y cortes. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de Fenrir, pero un perro no podía hacer tal cosa, y menos dejar los vestidos encima de la cama, con cierto orden. Se pasaría toda la noche recosiendo los vestidos para poder seguir vistiéndolos.

Con cierta resignación buscó su kit de costura, dejando las flores sobre la mesilla de noche. Tenía mil cosas por hacer ahora y…

Se paró en seco. No habrá sido Verdandi… ¿Verdad?

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas al pie de página:**

**(1)** Por lo que he podido encontrar, las orquídeas rosas, tiene el siguiente significado: "La orquídea de color rosa siempre será utilizada para intentar seducir a alguien con una sensualidad extrema." Creo que pegaba en ese momento.

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Vuestros comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!

¡Si tenéis alguna duda o opinión, hacedmela saber!


	8. Capítulo 8: Humo

**Título:** El Pequeño Huerto (Little Orchard)

**Autor:** The Oil Siren

**Fandom:** Thor (Marvel), Jane Eyre

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Sigyn, Thor Odinson, Theoric, Hela, Amora -entre otros-.

**Parejas:** Loki/Sigyn

**Género:** Romántico, Misterio, Drama

**Advertencias:** Simbolismo erótico

**Disclaimer:** Jane Eyre pertenece a Charlotte Brönte. La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Marvel, pero Theoric y Sigyn han sido modificados según mi visión. No son personajes originales, pero si su construcción.

**Resumen:** _Poco sabía Sigyn de llegar a Little Orchard. Tan sólo un nombre y una dirección. Con la carta medio rota entre sus manos, en el mitad de la penumbra, llega hasta un de los senderos más abandonados. Allí encontraría a un extraño que la haría aprender sobre la vida._

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Parece que aún estoy viva! Creo que fui muy pretenciosa con mis aspiraciones de escribir durante el verano... Demasiado tiempo libro y demasiado poca producción. En fin, estoy de vuelta, ¡y espero que esto dure!

Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero esta escena me gusto mucho, tanto en el libro como en la película -con esta escena se inicia la novela-, pero a partir del siguiente se puede decir que empiezan los líos y las situaciones... Un tanto picantes -bueno, picante para aquel entonces, ahora es no más que un juego de niños-.

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Humo

_–¿Dónde estás, rata?– dijo la voz de un chiquillo entre dientes. _

_Fjolner sostuvo la espada en su mano derecha, buscando a la niña demacrada y feúcha en todas las esquinas de cada habitación en que entraba. Él sabía bien que le gustaba esconderse en los lugares más sorprendentes, como los bichos. Salía de debajo de las mesas. De detrás de las puertas. Era un sabandija. –Si sales de tu escondrijo, rata, te perdonaré. Después de ruegues por misericordia, claro. _

_Sigyn se lamió los labios e hizo una pequeña bola de su cuerpecillo. La espalda contra el cristal, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, el libro en su falda y con las cortinas corridas para que no pudiera descubrirla. No podía recordar que había hecho para molestarle esta vez, pero una vez le dejó bien claro que el mero hecho de existir le ponía enfermo. _

_Cuando escuchó como los pasos se alejaban, sus músculos se relajaron y sintió su sangre menos abotargada. Respiró sin hacer ruido pero tranquila. Sus manos abrieron el libro y sus ojos se deleitaron con las ilustraciones de flores exóticas. Se preguntaba mil y una vez si podría, algún día, oler esas flores. Ser como esos héroes intrépidos y conocer nuevos países, sin horizontes algunos. Iría a donde ella quisiera, sin miedo a lo que podía dejar atrás. _

_–¡Te encontré!– exclamó su primo cuando abrió las cortinas. Sigyn dejó escapar un jadeo, tanto de sorpresa como de miedo. Fjolner era alto y fuerte para su edad. La mata de pelo rubio perfectamente peinada le daba un aspecto que no le correspondía. Era un bruto, un déspota. No un niño dulce como pensaba su madre. Miró a su regazo y le arrancó el libro de las manos. Lo sostuvo lo suficiente como para poder leer el título y mofarse– Este libro es mío– sentenció el crío–. Y por lo tanto tienes que suplicar que te lo deje leer._

_Sigyn se mantuvo en silencio, con los labios fruncidos y los nudillos blancos._

_–Tienes que decir: 'Por favor, amo Fjolner, podría coger uno de sus libros'. Y entonces yo te podría decir que no._

_La niña no pudo contener su lengua y le espetó, de malas manera: –Los libros no son tuyos, son del tío Freyr._

_Fjolner alzó el brazo para golpearle la cabeza con el robusto tomo. Sigyn cerró los ojos esperando un dolor que no parecía llegar. Al abrirlos otra vez, observó que su primo permanecía inmóvil. Pero eso era lo que él quería._

_En cuanto ella abrió los ojos, le propinó un fuerte golpe con el libro, haciendo que la sien contrario se golpeara con violencia contra el canto de madera de la ventana. _

_Un filo hilo de sangre nació de la piel nívea, cayendo hasta llegar a la mejilla huesuda. _

_Sigyn saltó sobre él, sin negar a su rabia aflorar. La espada saltó de su mano cuando cayó sobre su espalda. Cubriéndose la cara que la niña le golpeaba con violencia._

_Fjolner intentó deshacerse de ella, pero era como una garrapata. Siempre he encontraba una manera de alejar, ella encontrar otra para asentarle otro golpe. _

_Con unos pasos acelerados y oler fresco a flores apareció Gerd, la madre de Fjolner y esposa de Freyr, seguida de dos sirvientas. La mujer pelirroja gritó, horrorizada, y corrió a separarlos. Pegando un tirón de sus estrechos hombros, pudo parar la pelea. Gerd la miró escandalizada._

_–¡Niña del demonio!– Sigyn, lo único que hizo, fue intentar pegar a Fjonler otra vez. Ambas criadas intervinieron y la sujetaron. –¡Harta! ¡Me tienes harta!– continuó, ayudando a su hijo a levantarse– ¡Llevarla al cuarto rojo!_

_La cara de Sigyn cambió: de ira a miedo. _

_–¡No!– suplicó esta vez, sin pensarlo dos veces. –¡Al cuarto rojo no!_

_Gerd simplemente asintió a las criadas que arrastraron a la cría mientras ella acariciaba la cara de su hijo._

_Sigyn luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar, pero las criadas podían con ella. Le pedían que se calmara, pero ella se negaba. En esa habitación fue en la habitación que murió su madre. Durante los meses después de la muerte de su madre, Freyr pidió a su propia hermana que viviera con él. Freyja estaba hundida en una gran depresión, y meses después la encontraron muerta en su cama, cubierta de sangre, en una estampa de belleza tétrica. _

_La empujaron dentro del cuarto y cerraron la puerta antes de que pudiera levantarse del suelo. Las llaves mataron cualquier posibilidad de salida. _

_Aporreó la puerta por más de media hora, gritando, con el miedo encogiéndole el estómago. El aire era tan frío que se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Las cortinas ondeaban y Sigyn rezaba que su madre no se le apareciera, con el cabello rubio, la piel blanca y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Presionó la frente contra la puerta._

_–Por favor, mamá, no vuelvas, no vuelvas…– susurró. _

_El aire sopló con tantas fuerza que abrió las ventanas con fuerza…_

Y entonces se despertó de un salto.

Suspiró y se acarició la nuca mojada. ¡Qué recuerdos más horribles! Sigyn decidió levantarse. Tratar de conciliar el sueño enseguida sería lo peor. Prendió el candil y se sentó en un butacón, para acabar de coser los últimos vestidos, pero un olor fuerte y desagradable la distanció de su cometido. Dejó el vestido de nuevo en la butaca y caminó hacia la puerta. Humo. Humo negro. Sus ojos se agradaron y con prisa abrió la puerta. Más y más humo. Cubriendo su nariz y boca con la tela del camisón, para no respirar ese aire contaminado y caliente, corrió hacia el foco del incendio.

El humo emanaba por debajo de la puerta de una habitación al final del pasillo. Con la misma tela del camisón abrió el picaporte de hierro, para no quemarse. Al entrar, la cortina negra se filtró en sus pulmones, haciéndola toser y luchar por un poco de aire limpio. Una vez pudo reponerse, vio al Señor Odinson, sumido en un estado entre el sueño y el desmayo, envuelto por una mata de llamas calientes y brillantes.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas al pie de página:**

Como siempre, espero **ansiosa** vuestros comentarios. Y tranquil s, el tema de la zanja será _zanjado_ dentro de poco.

-¿Os dais cuenta de lo mucho que me gustan los chistes malos?-


End file.
